The Right Thing
by o0Noelle0o
Summary: A short (but sweet) one shot with Liam Payne. LOTS O' LEMONS AND SMUT.. Rated M...


"NO Josh. I_ saw_ you with her! I don't know how long this has been going on, but it's been long enough!" I yelled, throwing my things into my purse.

Josh took a step closer to me, fiddling with his fingers. "Babe, I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Yes, you do! I _saw _you! If someone had told me, I wouldn't have believed them. I thought you were better than that! But apparently you aren't You're a stupid son of a bitch just like the rest of them! " I retorted, my face a foot away from his.

Josh took this chance to grab my face and shoved his tongue down my throat, in a last attempt to save himself.  
"_NO_!" I snarled, roughly pulling away. "You are _NOT _going to play that on me, Josh! I am done with you!" I grabbed my keys and headed for the door.

"Cassie, I love you..." Josh said, grabbing your wrist.

"LET GO OF ME, GODAMMIT!" I exploded, turning around and slapping him across the face. In shock, he loosened his grip, and I wrenched my hand away. I strided to the door, opened it and turned around to look at Josh.

"Good bye. Good luck finding someone who will put up with _your _shit!" I slammed the door and strode to my car without looking back.  
On the way to my flat I struggled to keep the tears from pouring out. I had done the right thing, right? Yes, I had. That jerk wasn't going to be seeing me anytime soon.  
I ran up to my flat and collapsed on the couch, sobbing into the scratchy pillows. I felt vibrations underneath me. My phone. I looked at the screen. 10 new texts from Josh apologizing, and one from my best friend, Liam. I'll admit, I'd started to have some feelings for Liam, which is why I agreed to go out with Josh. To cover up my longing for Liam.

_Liam: I just saw your car. Are you alright? I thought you were staying at Josh's for the night?_  
I texted back a short reply, the screen blurry from my tears.

_No._

After a moment:

_Liam:_ _Stay where you are. Xx._

I collapsed back into the couch. Where did he think I would be going? Normally on a Saturday like this, I would be at Josh's, watching TV or in his bedroom, if he had gotten lucky that night.  
I sniffed, wondering if I should text Josh back, or delete him and his memories from my phone. I buried deeper into the cushions, wanting to get sucked up by the darkness and safeness of the sofa when I heard the door open.

"Cass?" I heard Liam call.

"Ufff," I grunted, too worn out to even speak.

Liam came over to the sofa and put what he was carrying down on the coffee table. A tub of ice cream and all of the Toy Story DVDs. Huh. Typical Liam.

He looked down at me and saw my tear stained face. "Oh, Cassie I'm sorry," he apologized, lying down on the couch next to me.

I wrapped my arms around his toned torso and sniffed. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have even started with him. I love y-" I cut myself off.  
"You what?" Liam questioned. "I didn't hear you."

"Nevermind."

I could tell that he didn't entirely believe me. "Ok… Do you want to watch Toy Story?"  
I smiled. Whenever one of us were feeling down, Toy Story was our cure. "Ok. Which one do you wanna watch this time?" I asked, wiping away my tears.  
"We haven't seen the second one in a while."  
"OK then the second one it is."  
Liam put the DVD in, pushed play, and then came back to me on the couch, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, breathing his musky scent.

I enjoyed the movie, until about halfway, when I started thinking about Josh again. This should have been what he was like, cheering me up when I was sad, like Liam did. Even though he was an idiot, seeing him cheating on me still hurt. I whimpered, remembering our fight.

Liam overheard me. "Are you still sad?" he murmured, his arm around me giving a reassuring squeeze.

I sniffed, the tears I was trying to hold in, escaping out the corners of my eyes.

"Shhh, baby, its ok. Everything is ok," Liam said, enveloping me in a hug.

"I-I w-want you, Liam," I confessed. "I never wanted him, that was just so I would get over you, but it didn't work. I want you, Liam. I love you." I looked at the ground, wondering if I had just ruined our friendship.

I felt Liam's fingers under my chin making my look into his chocolate brown eyes. " Well, you're in luck, because the feeling's mutual. And has been for some time, apparently."  
My eyes widened, and before I could register anything I felt his soft lips on mine, moving gently, softly. He pushed me down so that I was under him, his muscular body hovering over top of me. Liam balanced on his elbow, his other hand in my hair, our lips moving together. I ran my hand over his shirt, feeling his tight stomach.

Knowing that Liam wouldn't go any farther than this unless I gave him the OK, I took his hand and put it on my chest.

He froze and pulled away. Cassie-" he started.

"No, Liam, I want this. I want you." I whispered, looking up at him. I pulled him back down, meeting my lips to his. His hand traced patterns in my stomach before, moving up, and caressing my breast.

"I think I know how we can get you to stop feeling so sad," he said, his eyes darkening with lust. His hand traveled downward, unbuttoning my jeans, looking up at me to get my approval. I nodded and with that he pulled down my jeans and underwear, his hand on my lower back, pushing my torso up so he could slide them off easier. His fingers brushed against my thighs, giving me goosebumps.

"I'm going to make you feel good," he whispered, running his finger along my slit. I gasped. Josh never did this. He was always the one to be pleasured. I rarely ever made it to my climax when I had sex with him. Most of the time I had to fake it, so that I could actually get some sleep, without Josh trying to 'inspire' me with his dick…

Liam rubbed my clit and I moaned. This was way better then Josh… I had done the right thing….

"Mmmm," I moaned, when he pushed two fingers into me, curving them so that he hit my g-spot. He kissed my clit, and then started sucking on it, giving me more pleasure than I thought possible. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, and swirled it around.

"Ohh, Liam… I'm close..." I moaned.

He sucked on my clit until I felt the heaviness in my stomach getting more intense.

"LIAM!" I cried out, arching my back, as I reach my high.

Liam kissed my clit one more time, and then comes up to kiss my lips. "I love you, Cass."

"I love you too, Liam." I snuggled up into his arms, and he puts his arms around my waist. We fall asleep, the movie still playing in the background.

I did the right thing.


End file.
